


Texts From The Revolutionary War, part two

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Gwen's Tumblr Graphics Reposts [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Texts From Last Night, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: So I was gonna stay in tonight but the president got me motivated!





	Texts From The Revolutionary War, part two

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
